The Story begins again
by Licia Parker
Summary: rough summary inside. Rating may change


Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera Gaston Leroux does as does Andrew Lloyd Webber. But i do own the Phantom's son, Alicia de Chagny, and any other characters you don't know!

* * *

Summary: Christine and Raoul married and had a single child-Alicia. When Firmin and Andre decided to sell the Opera Populaire Christine had Roaul buy it. They started it up and Christine became the lead Saprano. They bring Alicia in to train her to take Christine's place. In that time the Phantom's son is slowly seducing as he tutors her. Alicia become's torn between her love for her tutor and the crush of her childhood friend-Rafeal.

* * *

"Alicia, you must hurry we are going to meet your mother at the opera house!" A girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes raced down the stairs of her grandparent's house to the front door where her father waited for her, "You're going to start a career just like your mother." He smiled at her. She had just turned sixteen, he was going to take her to the Opera house where her mother worked to start a career. They had bought the Opera Populaire and fixed it up as it was about to be torn down. With his wife's help Raoul had started up the Opera Populaire, his wife, Christine, as the lead Saprano. His daughter had inherited Christine's voice and many people were enchanted by it. He lead her out to the carriage. After getting her settled he got in and headed to the Opera Populaire.

Christine greeted her husband and her daughter with open arms at the doors, "Come, you must be tired. I will show you your room, Angel. Raoul I'll show you ours in a bit." She smiled and led her husband and daughter through the doors to the living quarters. "Alicia I would like you to come with me and meet Madame Giry, Meg!" An old woman walked out from the shadows.

"Yes, my dear?" she smiled fondly at Christine before nodding to Raoul, "Who is this young lady?"

"Meg, this is my daughter, my Angel of Music, Alicia." Alicia curtsied and then stood close to her mother again. Meg smiled at Alicia before turning back to Christine,

"The girls are waiting for me. I must be going." She turned and left the three in the halls.

"I will see you lovely ladies tonight, then." Raoul kissed his wife before turning to kiss his doaughter's forehead. He turned and walked out of the opera house.

"My son, come here."

"Yes, Father."

"Look there."

"The older woman or the young lady, my age?"

"The older one."

"What about her?"

"I tutored her when she was young…watch this one and see if she will make a good student if not…we'll find you someone else."

"Yes father."

"Beginning of act two please Madamoiselle." The meastro fliped through the book and held his hands up to cue the orchestra. The saprano began singing and soon they were finished. "Alright, girls come on." The ballerinas danced on to the stage and the chorus walked on stage as well singing. The saprano started singing again but this time a duet with the lead tenor. After a few minutes the meastro cut them off, "Good! Scene three please. Hmm. Countess de Changey? Who will be singing I do believe that we have never rehearsed this scene?" Christine emerged from back stage with Alicia.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Alicia. This will be her first preformance. Please treat her nicely." A chorus of 'welcome's floated over to Alicia.

"Well then, beginning of scene three please." The meastro cued the orchestra and the introduction began. Alicia opened her mouth after a few seconds and began to sing.

He looked down from the roof of the opera. He turned to his son, "She will be your student. Do you understand?" He nodded,

"Yes father."

Alicia finished and the theatre burst out into applause. She blushed and headed back stage and walked to her room to change out of the costume. "_Bravo, bravo, bravisimo."_ Voice rung through the room.

"Who-who's there!" She tied up her dress and looked around.

"_Due time, my Angel….due time."_ The voice fadded out. Alicia shook her head and headed back out of her room to meet her parents at the enterance.

"Licia you sang wonderfully. I need you to come with me to the Ambassador's house to ask for more funding from other people of high stature." Raoul handed her a cloak and led her and his wife towards the carriage that waited outside for them. Alicia got in and looked out the window and upto her bedroom window. There was a man waving at her. She gasped blinked a few times and then looked again. He was gone. Christine looked at her daughter.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Alicia nodded before turning her head back to the window.

Christine hummed as she walked through the Opera house, heading towards the stage. Alicia caught up with her, "Hi mom." She noticed the humming, "What are you so happy about?"

"Your father is taking us to the sea side this weekend." Christine smiled happily, "Have you started practicing for the new show?" Alicia nodded.

"Yes, but how will I have enough time to rehearse if we are going to the sea side this weekend?" They walked passes a group of girls.

"We will have time…I need rest. Your father saw that it would be nice if you had a singing parter so Madame Giry found a suitable boy for you. He will be arriving next Monday." Alicia nodded not knowing exacly what to say. She smiled at her mother.

"Well I must be going, bye." She ran off towards her room.

* * *

Well tell me what to think...if i have any spelling mistakes sorry my father won't give me back my word check. 


End file.
